The Lost Heroine
by larry's podex
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus in which Reyna and Annabeth are swapped instead. AU
1. ONE

**a/n: **This story centres around the question: What would've happened if Reyna and Annabeth were swapped instead? The idea of it interested me. So expect to see lots of Reyna being a BAMF.

**disclaimer: **I don't own The Heroes of Olympus

* * *

**I**

* * *

When Reyna came to herself, she was in a bus full of teenagers, wondering how on Earth she got there. She was sitting next to a girl dressed in faded jeans and a snowboarding jacket. Her hair was cut at uneven angles and terribly choppy but looked silky smooth. Her eyes seemed to change colour every so often. Reyna blinked at her. Did she know this person?

The girl was talking to a boy in the seat in front of them. He had curly brown hair and pointed elf-like ears. He was fidgeting in his seat, as if he couldn't stay still.

The boy's gaze turned on her. "Hey, Piper, look!" he exclaimed. "Rey's finally awake."

The girl, Piper, looked over and smiled at Reyna. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon," she snickered. "You've been sleeping the whole bus trip. Who knew you could get that tired?"

"Yeah," the boy agreed with a thoughtful tone in his voice, "and it's not even hibernation season."

Reyna stared at him. Who were these people and how did they know her name?

The smile slowly slipped off Piper's face as Reyna kept staring. "Reyna," she said tentatively, "are you okay?"

"Who- I don't-" Reyna began but a voice yelling from the front of the bus cut her off.

"Cupcakes, listen up!" A short man with beady eyes was looking around the bus. Reyna could tell that he was a coach; he had a whistle around his neck and a megaphone clipped on his belt. "We're arriving in five minutes."

Reyna stopped listening as the man began to say something about an assignment and partners. She was so confused. What was she doing here?

"Seriously," the pointy-eared boy in front of Reyna said, "cupcakes? Coach Hedge acts as if we're baked goods and not people."

Coach Hedge eyes snapped over to where Reyna was sitting. He glared. "Leo Valdez!" he said. "Did I hear you speak?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope, Coach," he smiled. "You must be hallucinating."

The coach started to say something when suddenly, his gaze fixed on Reyna. His scowl deepened and Reyna's brow furrowed. She waited for him to call her out, to ask her why she was on this bus and she wouldn't be able to answer. But instead, with one last wary glance, he looked away.

Piper shifted uncomfortably. "That was weird," she said, voicing Reyna's exact thoughts. "He was, like, glaring at you."

Leo laughed. "What'd you do to him this time, Rey?" he asked her, amusement in his voice. "Was it the plastic wrap on the toilet prank? Or was it the shaving cream on Jell-O one?"

Reyna stared at him blankly. She glanced at Piper before turning back to Leo. They seemed nice enough but Reyna doubted them. A little voice in the back of her head was telling her that these two people were her enemies. That she couldn't trust them.

"Don't be stupid, Leo," Piper said. "You know Reyna doesn't have a sense of humour."

She said it as if the remark was an inside joke and not an insult. Reyna frowned at her.

Piper's smile faltered under her gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know who you are."

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, _sure_ you don't, Rey." Reyna didn't reply.

"Reyna," Piper began, sounding worried, "what's going on?"

"I'd like to know that!" Reyna snapped. "Who are you people? How do you know my name?"

Piper looked taken aback by her outburst but Leo just rolled his brown eyes. "Stop joking around. This isn't even that funny; I could've thought up a better joke in a minute."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at him and Piper hit him on the arm. "Leo!" she scolded. "I don't think she's joking!"

Piper's eyes were filled with a mix of hurt and worry as she gazed at Reyna. "Have you hit your head? Do you really not know who we are?"

"I don't even know who _I_ am," Reyna said and turned away, just as the bus jolted to a stop.

* * *

The group of around thirty kids stood in front of a big red building like a museum. Reyna looked around at the desert surrounding them. Coach Hedge was explaining something to the group and Reyna took the time to not listen to him and instead contemplate the situation. She was in the middle of nowhere, in front of a stucco building, with people who claimed to know her. And she had no idea who she was.

A cold breeze hit Reyna, bringing her mind back to the present. She shivered and looked down at what she was wearing: jeans, a purple T-shirt and a thin black water-proof jacket. On her feet were leather sandals. The wind blew once more and Reyna's teeth chattered.

Leo was babbling beside her, informing her all about where she was and what she was doing there. Reyna listened but none of the things Leo mentioned rang any bells.

"I don't recognize anything you're saying," Reyna told him.

Leo scoffed. "Well if you're really gonna play this out then I might as well tell you that the three of us are pretty tight. Plus you do everything I say and I mean _everything_. Like you do all my chores and-"

"Leo!" Piper chastised him.

"Okay, okay!" He held his hands up as if saying _I surrender_. "But we _are_ friends. That bit wasn't a lie."

"Reyna, I think you have amnesia or something," Piper said. "We have to tell someone! You need help!"

Leo, who was playing with a straw and some balls of paper that looked suspiciously like spitballs, looked up. "Who are we going to tell? There's no one who can help her here," he said.

"No one can help who?" A new voice said. Reyna saw Piper stiffen and her jaw tighten at the sound of the voice. Leo's hands curled into fists and he looked at the spit wads in his hand, as if he was considering using them.

Reyna looked to the side to see a boy with dark hair and a blinding smile. He wore a jersey and cowboy boots.

"None of your business, Pretty Boy," Leo said curtly to him.

The boy chuckled and stepped forward. He threaded his arm through Piper's, ignoring her complete look of disgust. "Let's go," he said, tugging on her. "Don't talk to these losers. You're working with me, remember?"

Piper scowled. "I didn't have a choice."

The boy ignored her comment and dragged her to the museum entrance, the heels of his boots clacking loudly on the ground.

Leo glared after him. "Stupid Dylan," he grumbled. "He thinks he's so perfect. I mean, if he could date himself he probably would! I hate him," he said venomously.

Reyna didn't say anything and instead hurried forward to catch up to the rest of the group. She pretended she didn't see Leo pull out a straw and shoot several spitballs at Dylan's cowboy boots.

The spitballs hit their target every time and soon Dylan's shoes were covered in them. Reyna suppressed the urge to smile.

* * *

They walked through the building, Coach Hedge lecturing them every so often with his megaphone. Leo was fidgeting beside Reyna. He kept pulling things out of the jacket he was wearing: bolts, nuts and pipe cleaners. His nimble fingers were playing around with the items, putting them together and pulling them apart.

Reyna found his actions distracting. She was trying to pay attention to the exhibits, which turned out to be pretty hard to do when you have someone fiddling with random stuff next to you. The museum was all about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai tribe.

Reyna noticed a group of girls looking over in Piper and Dylan's direction. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't even know those girls but she had a feeling that if she did, she wouldn't like them.

"Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?" Reyna heard one of them say rudely.

The rest of her clique laughed, tossing their hair over their shoulders. Reyna had a feeling that Piper was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai. 'Course you'd need a few brain cells to know the difference, Isabel."

Reyna saw Isabel widen her eyes and let out a mocking sigh before replying. She commented about Piper's mom and how she never knew her. Reyna scowled. She didn't know Piper at all (and if she did, she couldn't remember her) but still, she wasn't going to let Isabel treat her horribly.

Piper took a threatening step towards Isabel but Reyna's hand shot out and stopped her. Piper's multi-coloured eyes glanced at Reyna questioningly.

"Stop pestering Piper, Isabel," Reyna said icily.

Isabel turned to her friends as if to say _can you believe this girl?_

"Her mother is none of your business," Reyna continued, her voice cool and even. "You should develop some manners, Isabel. Or are you always too busy caking your face in makeup to learn how to be nice?"

"Shut up!" Isabel screeched.

"Quiet back there!" Coach Hedge barked.

Isabel and her posse scowled. "This isn't over, Reyna," Isabel hissed.

Reyna narrowed her eyes and shot the clique her coldest glare. She almost smiled smugly when she saw fear flash through their eyes.

They turned away and shuffled over to the next exhibit where the rest of the group was. Reyna glared after them triumphantly.

She felt a hand grab her arm. "What was that?" Piper was whispering in her ear. She sounded angry.

"What do you mean?" Reyna yanked her arm away.

"Why did you do that? I had it under control!" Piper was still whispering but she sounded like she wanted to yell.

"I put that girl in her place! And you did _not_ have it under control. If I hadn't have interfered, you would've been clawing at Isabel's face!"

Piper huffed angrily and stomped to the next exhibit. Reyna heard a low whistle and turned to see Leo fiddling with a pipe cleaner. He began walking in the same direction Piper went. Reyna followed.

"What's her problem?" She asked him, gesturing to where Piper was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at Isabel. "I helped her!"

Leo shrugged. "Piper really hates it when we fight her battles."

"But Isabel was being cruel!"

"Whatever. What's done is done," Leo said. "Anyway, if those girls knew who Piper's father was, they'd be worshipping her and kissing her feet."

He saw the look of confusion on Reyna's face. "You're not kidding?" he said with a laugh. "You really can't remember?"

Reyna shook her head just as they reached the end of the hall. They stood in front of some big glass doors leading out to a terrace.

"You're about to see the skywalk," Coach Hedge said. "Try not to damage anything or throw each other off the side."

He opened the doors and everyone stepped outside. The skywalk was rather amazing. It was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made out of glass so you could see the Grand Canyon below.

"This is wicked!" Leo exclaimed. Reyna had to agree.

Thunder rumbled overhead and she looked up. Dark, intimidating storm clouds that hadn't been there before had gathered above them.

"Weird," Leo said, squinting at the sky too. "It's like the storm's right above us but it's clear everywhere else."

Reyna took another look and saw that Leo was right. The dark clouds were hovering right above the skywalk, but the rest of the sky was a brilliant blue. Reyna frowned; something was wrong.

Coach Hedge yelled some words and everyone pulled out sheets of paper and pens. The coach frowned up at the sky as the kids started their worksheets.

"Come on," Leo said. "You do have your worksheet, right? Mine is stuck all over Dylan's boots."

* * *

They didn't try very hard on the worksheet. Leo was too busy twisting some pipe cleaners into a helicopter and Reyna was staring up at the clouds.

"Something's not right about that storm, Leo," she said.

"Yeah I know," Leo huffed indignantly. "You already told me that a thousand times."

Reyna glared at him. She was having a hard time believing that she was ever friends with this boy.

"Hey, Leo," she began, "when did we first meet?"

Leo knitted his brow. "I don't – I can't recall exactly." He tossed his pipe cleaner helicopter over the edge of the skywalk and it flew halfway across the canyon before it spiraled towards the ground. "I have ADHD, so you can't exactly expect me to remember this stuff."

Reyna found that odd. Leo said they were best friends and yet he didn't even recall one tiny fact about the day they first met.

"Leo, what's my surname?"

"You don't even remember your last name?" Leo said with a chuckle. "You must've hit your head pretty hard."

Reyna ignored him. "What's my surname, Leo?"

She saw Leo frown. "I- I know it," he said, "I mean you must've told me it before right? But with my ADHD and stuff I can't remember. I'm sure I do though. How can I not?"

As he spoke, Reyna heard his voice grow weaker and hesitant. His head lowered until he was staring at his feet.

"It's got to be in the back of my mind. Smith? Garcia? Oh! Wait - is it Johnson?"

Reyna sighed. Leo was just listing off random names. "You really don't know it, do you?" she whispered, softly.

After a long pause Leo looked up. Slowly, he shook his head. Reyna bit her lip. This whole situation just didn't add up. How come the people here claimed to know her but she didn't remember any of them _at all_? How come Leo claimed to be her best friend but couldn't remember the day they met, let alone her surname?

The feeling that she didn't belong here grew inside of her. She wasn't supposed to be here but for some reason everyone thought she did.

"What if I'm right and everyone else is wrong?" Reyna asked Leo who was rubbing his temples with his fingers.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You think that maybe you suddenly showed up this morning and we've all got made up memories of you?"

"That's exactly what I think," Reyna said. "I know it sounds ridiculous but it's the only thing that makes sense. My memories can't just have vanished!"

It just didn't make sense. Everyone here treated her like she was a normal part of their group.

"Everyone but Coach Hedge," Reyna mumbled under her breath, eyes widening.

"Did you say something?" Leo asked.

Reyna shook her head and shoved the worksheet into his hands. "Hold this for a bit. I have to do something."

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but Reyna was already halfway across the skywalk.

She passed Piper as she walked. Dylan was hitting on her as she tried to fill out her worksheet and Piper kept pushing him away.

Reyna reached Coach Hedge, who was staring up at the storm clouds. He turned when he sensed her presence and his beady eyes narrowed.

"Did you do this?" he asked.

Reyna blinked at him disbelievingly. "Are you talking about the thunderstorm?" She was confused. Was this guy really accusing her of making a storm?

"Don't mess with me. What are you doing here?"

"You don't know me?" Reyna said. "I'm not in your class?"

"I've never laid eyes on you before today," Hedge replied with a snort.

Reyna almost sighed in relief. She wasn't going crazy; she was right. She didn't belong in this place. "I don't know what happened, okay?"

"You can't fool me, little girl. I've been smelling monsters for days, but you don't smell like one. No… you smell like a half-blood." Hedge's voice was low and secretive. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Reyna frowned. None of what Coach Hedge was saying made sense to her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who I am. You have to help me!"

"Great, you're being honest," Hedge said, but he didn't sound too glad. "I don't know who you are but I do know _what_ you are and it isn't good news. There are three of you to protect now, not just the two. Maybe you're the special package. Is that it?"

"I don't understand-"

"I got a message from camp today. They're sending an extraction team to pick up a special package. I don't know what; they wouldn't give me details. I thought maybe they meant the two I'm watching – they're pretty powerful plus they're being stalked by a monster. I know it. That's probably why the camp wanted to pick them up so frantically. But suddenly you come out of nowhere. Are you the special package?"

Reyna's head began to ache_. Half-bloods. Camp. Monsters_. She had the feeling that these words meant something to her. She stumbled a bit and Coach Hedge put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to watch you as well." He looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting darker and thicker. "We'll let the director at camp figure this out."

"Director?" Reyna said weakly. "Camp? What camp?"

Suddenly, lightning cracked and the wind picked up. Worksheets blew out of hands and into the canyon. The entire bridge shuddered and Reyna heard someone scream.

"Everyone get inside!" Hedge was yelling. "Hurry! Get off the skywalk!"

"What's happening?" Reyna shouted over the wind.

"That's a bit hard to explain," Hedge replied, pushing Reyna towards the doors, "but let's just say it isn't good."

* * *

**a/n: **So there's the first chapter! I have to warn you now that I am notorious for starting stories and stopping after a while. I'm not sure where this story is going to go. I'm going to follow the plot of TLH but change some elements because it's Reyna and not Jason. Not sure when my next update will be. I'm also notorious for being such a slow writer. Until next time then.


	2. TWO

**a/n:** I'm back with the second chapter! I hope the wait wasn't too long. Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed this story. You guys are actually really sweet. You've motivated me so much and I appreciate it tonnes! An anon mentioned something about Annabeth in their review. I removed Annabeth as the second character since she actually won't be in this story. She is mentioned though (just keep on reading).  
So this chapter includes Supergoat Hedge and the one and only... *insert drumroll* PERSEUS JACKSON!

**EDIT: **Oh god I'm such an idiot. I deleted this chapter and have republished it cause I am so daft sometimes. I've had a fanfiction account for a while but this is only my second story (I deleted the first) and I am such a newb. I edited this chapter and instead of replacing content or whatever I thought I had to delete it and asdfghjkl. So here's the edited (and republished) chapter. Sorry about that -_-

**disclaimer: **Rick Riordan owns The Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**II**

* * *

In just a few short moments, the storm had turned into a miniature hurricane. The wind blew wildly all around them, sending sheets of paper and hats over the edge of the rail and down into the depths of the Grand Canyon.

Reyna struggled against the wind, slowly making her way to where Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, shouting at everyone to get inside. Halfway to the doors, Reyna passed Leo who was clutching the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white. She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him forward.

"Thanks," he yelled.

Reyna simply nodded and they pushed on. It was like they were on a treadmill. Their legs were constantly moving but they weren't going forward at all. It seemed as if the wind was fighting against them.

"Go, go, go!" Coach Hedge yelled from behind them.

_BANG!_

"No!" Reyna heard Piper cry.

She looked up to see that the doors had slammed shut. The kids inside were banging on the glass, screaming.

Piper was tugging on the handles desperately but it was as if the door was super glued shut. "Dylan, help!" she shouted.

Dylan stood there smiling as if he was enjoying the storm. He leaned against the doors casually, playing with the hem of his jersey.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Dylan said, "but I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist and a burst of wind sent Piper flying backwards into the glass doors. She slid to the deck with a thud, a dazed look in her eyes.

"What the hell, man!" Leo yelled, swatting away a stray worksheet that blew into his face.

Reyna tried to charge towards Dylan but Coach Hedge pulled her behind him.

"Stay there," the coach said. "This is my fight. I should've realized that he was our monster sooner."

"Monster?" Leo cried. "What monster?"

Coach Hedge raised his baseball bat in the air and Reyna saw it transform into a tree-branch club before her eyes. A strong gust pushed Leo into Reyna and the both of them toppled onto the ground. Reyna grunted and rolled Leo off her.

Another blast of air hit them and the coach's cap flew off his head. Reyna could see two horns amidst his curly hair and she almost choked. She heard Leo shout in alarm.

"Oh come on," Dylan said, narrowing his eyes at Hedge who was brandishing his club threateningly, "you're getting too old for this."

Hedge let out an angry sound that sounded oddly like a goat bleating. "Now it's personal," he growled. "You're going down, cupcake."

"You can't defend three demigods at once," Dylan laughed. "Though it'll be amusing to see you try."

Dylan's gaze moved and focused on Leo. Reyna saw his eyes flash dangerously.

"Move, Leo!" she yelled but it was too late. A funnel cloud appeared around him and tossed him off the skywalk. Reyna watched in horror as he slammed into the canyon wall. His arms clawed at the rock as he fell. Finally, he grabbed onto a ledge and hung there.

"Help," he yelled, "I don't think I can hold on for too long!"

Reyna hastily started towards Leo. She didn't know how she would get him but she wasn't going to let him fall. A hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

Coach Hedge pulled her back. "I'm going to get Leo while you,"-he tossed Reyna his club-"keep Dylan busy."

Reyna stared down at the club in her hands. "Get Leo how?" she asked. "In case you haven't noticed, he's hanging off a ledge fifty feet away!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Hedge mocked her, "you were about to jump off the skywalk and to your death to reach him. Not the most conventional way of rescuing someone. Not too effective either if you die in the process."

Reyna huffed. "Well what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to climb," Hedge said, as if it was obvious. He began to kick off his shoes and Reyna's eyes widened in alarm. Instead of feet the coach had cloven hooves- goat's hooves.

"You're a faun!" Reyna said.

"Actually I'm a satyr," Hedge corrected. "Fauns are Roman. I'd tell you more but I have a boy to save."

He threw himself over the railing and hit the canyon wall hooves first. Reyna watched, dumbfounded, as he bounded down the cliff side impossibly fast.

She could hear Dylan laughing over the roar of the wind. She turned to face him and raised the club.

Dylan flashed her a blinding grin. "It's your turn to go down now, girl," he said.

He raised his arm and Reyna saw sparks fly off his fingers. She took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and threw the club at Dylan with all her might.

Despite the wind, the club soared straight towards him and whacked him on the head with such a force that he fell to his knees.

Out of the corner of her eye, Reyna could see Piper reach out and grab the handle of the club as it rolled past. So she wasn't as dazed as she appeared.

"Nice try," Dylan said, pulling himself to his feet. Golden liquid trickled down his face from the wound on his head and Reyna realized with a jolt that the liquid was blood.

The skywalk began to shake abruptly and tiny cracks appeared in the glass. Dylan cackled evilly. "You'll have to do better than that, girl."

Suddenly, Dylan's body seemed to dissolve until his whole form was suddenly a cloud of black vapour. Dark, smoky wings appeared from behind his back and he rose into the air.

Reyna watched with wide eyes. "You're a _ventus_," she said, though she had no idea how she even knew that word, "a storm spirit."

"My mistress told me a third was coming- someone special. I'm glad I waited for you. I shall be greatly rewarded for your death!"

Two ghostly young men materialized on either side of Dylan. They had wings and eyes that flashed with lightning. _Venti_, Reyna thought.

Piper gripped the handle of the club tighter and gave Reyna a determined look.

Dylan raised his arms, an evil glow in his eyes, and pointed straight at Reyna. She felt a burst of air hit her square in the chest and she soared backwards, landing on her back.

She could hear Piper screaming angrily and the storm spirits laughing. With a groan, Reyna rolled onto her side. She felt something cold press on her hip and she paused.

_Dagger_, a voice said in her head and Reyna almost jumped out of her skin. _Dagger_, the voice said again. It was a woman's voice – soft yet full of power. Commanding and strong. Reyna knew that voice from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Reyna looked up to see Dylan looming over her. She rose unsteadily to her feet and faced him. "Stop," she managed to say.

"I'm not done with you yet," Dylan snarled beginning to raise his arms.

Reyna's hand flew to her hip, to the place where she had felt something cold on her skin, and she felt her palm meet a cylinder of ridged metal. She gripped it and pulled it out. In her hand was a dagger. It was gold all over and wickedly sharp.

She held it towards Dylan threateningly and he took a step back. He growled at the two _venti_, "Kill her already!"

The two didn't look particularly happy but they launched themselves towards Reyna anyway.

The first spirit flew at her head and she ducked, pulling herself back up quickly and running her dagger through the creature. It disintegrated before her. The other spirit shot a bolt of lightning at Reyna but she threw herself out of the way, rolling on the ground.

She stood up and quickly jumped forward. She tossed her knife and watched it soar through the air. It pierced the spirit right where its heart would be, if it had one, and the monster exploded, showering her in golden powder. Reyna staggered backwards, her breathing heavy. Where had she learnt how to do that?

Dylan let out an outraged cry. He watched the wind pick up the golden remains of his comrades. "Impossible!" he spat, glaring at Reyna. "Who are you?"

Piper stared at Reyna, her mouth open in shock. "How did you…?"

"Fear me, spirits!" a deep voice bellowed and Reyna saw Coach Hedge leap back onto the skywalk. He dumped Leo onto the ground unceremoniously.

Hedge seemed to realize that Dylan was the only one left. He turned and shot Reyna a scowl. "Save some for me why don't you? I like a challenge."

Leo got to his feet, his breathing uneven, and wiped his bleeding hands on his pants. "Seriously?" he asked the coach.

Dylan's eyes darkened and he hissed but Reyna saw fear flash across his face. "You have awakened many enemies, half-bloods," he said. "My mistress will destroy all of you. You stand no chance in this war."

Lightning struck and rain began to pour down heavily. The cracks in the skywalk grew and Reyna stumbled. She looked up to see a swirling vortex open in the clouds.

"My mistress is calling me back!" Dylan shouted before turning to Reyna. "You are coming with me!"

He tried to grab her but Piper threw herself at him and the two tumbled to the ground. Dylan screamed angrily and let out a strong torrent. Reyna's reflexes kicked in and she lunged to grab the nearest railing, clinging to it as the wind hit. She managed to hold on and watched as Coach Hedge, Leo and Piper flew backwards. Coach Hedge landed safely on his butt but Leo and Piper weren't so lucky. Leo hit the back of his head and groaned, curling into a ball. Piper shrieked as she was thrown over the edge of the skywalk. Her hand shot out and she grabbed the railing.

Reyna started towards Piper but Dylan screeched and took hold of Leo's arm. He started to rise into the air, dragging Leo after him.

"Get Piper!" Hedge yelled at Reyna, crouching like he was about to jump. "I'll handle this."

He launched himself at the spirit and kicked at him with his hooves. His hands and legs lashed out, hitting Dylan with all his might. Hedge delivered a strong blow to the storm spirit's face and he let go of Leo who dropped safely to the ground.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for you!" Dylan growled and lunged towards Hedge. He managed to grab the coach's arm at the last minute and they rose steadily into the air, gaining speed.

"Save Piper!" Hedge shouted once more before he and the storm spirit spiralled into the clouds and disappeared.

Reyna ran over to where Piper was hanging by one hand.

"Help!" Piper screamed and then her hand slipped.

Reyna dived and snatched Piper's wrist. The rain was beating down on her, drenching her from head to toe but she ignored it and focused on pulling Piper up. Reyna tugged her over the railing, dragged her onto the glass and lowered her carefully on the ground. As soon as Piper got on her feet, she voiced her thanks and they ran to Leo.

Piper knelt down beside him. "Are you okay? Where did Hedge go?"

Leo looked straight up. "He never came down," he groaned, clutching his head. "What happened? There was a tornado and a dagger and a super mountain goat. Am I hallucinating?"

Reyna glanced over to where her dagger was lying. She had forgotten all about it. She walked over and picked it up.

She looked up to see that the storm had disappeared and the clouds were white once more. The rain had stopped pouring and the wind had died down to a gentle breeze.

Piper shivered. "Reyna, how did you do that?" she asked, glancing at the dagger in Reyna's hands warily. "You acted like you had done this before. The way you fought and stuff. Who exactly _are_ you?"

Reyna sighed. "I wish I could answer that question," she said, slipping the blade back into the sheath on her hip.

"What just happened?" Leo muttered.

"I- I don't know," Piper said quietly.

"Coach Hedge said he had to protect three people," Reyna recalled. "Maybe he meant us?"

"Protect us?" Leo said with a snort. "He didn't do a very good job of it. Piper almost fell to her death and I have a concussion."

"Well we're not dead or flying in the clouds with Dylan are we?" Reyna snapped.

"Don't even mention his name," Piper shuddered. "Did you see what he... _transformed_ into? And to think that he was hitting on me!"

"We should get off this thing," Reyna suggested, eyeing a crack in the ground that was growing speedily. "It's not safe-"

"What's that?" Leo croaked, interrupting Reyna and pulling himself into a sitting position.

"What's what?" Piper said and Leo pointed a shaky arm at the sky.

Reyna looked up and shielded her eyes with her hand. Now that the storm had dissipated the sun was as bright as ever. A dark figure was descending from the clouds, heading straight towards them.

"Are those flying horses?" Piper cried, surprise evident in her voice.

"No way," Leo said, rubbing his temples. "I'm definitely hallucinating."

The clouds parted and Reyna saw a bronze chariot soar through the sky. It was being pulled by two grey horses with wings. _Pegasi_, a voice in her head told her.

"It's the extraction team," Reyna said, remembering what Hedge had told her earlier.

"Are they coming to extract _us_?" Piper sounded bewildered. "Where to exactly?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Reyna replied as the chariot landed gently on the other side of the skywalk.

She could see two teenagers in the chariot – a stocky guy with a shaved head and another boy who was tall and had a mop of messy black hair. The latter was fiddling with a pen anxiously, tapping it on the side of the chariot as if he were drumming.

The pegasi folded in their wings and the bald boy pressed a button in the front of the chariot. A gangway was lowered and the two boys walked down it. They were wearing orange T-shirts and jeans, with shields tossed over their backs.

"I don't see her Butch," the black-haired boy said to his companion. "Do you see her?"

Butch shook his shaved head. "No," he replied solemnly.

Reyna took a step towards the strangers as Piper helped Leo onto his feet. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice even and strong.

The taller boy cleared his throat and looked up. He had striking sea green eyes and a crooked grin on his face but Reyna could tell that his smile was a façade. He seemed weary and tired.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said and something about that name made Reyna's stomach churn in displeasure, "and this is Butch."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at Percy. She had the feeling that she knew this boy and that she didn't particularly like him.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"And why," Leo began, "did you come in a box being pulled by flying ponies?"

"Pegasi," Butch corrected curtly and Percy elbowed him in the side and gave him a warning look.

"We're looking for someone," Percy told them.

"If you're looking for Hedge," Leo said, "you're not going to find him. He got taken away. We were attacked by these crazy tornado guys. They were called… what was it again? Venices? Vegans?"

"_Venti_," Reyna supplied. "Storm spirits."

Percy knit his brow. "_Venti_? I've never heard of them. They sound like evil espresso drinks if you ask me," he said, bemused.

"That's what I was thinking!" Leo burst out and Percy shot him a slightly goofy grin.

Reyna resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I think she means _anemoi thuellai_," Butch said, sounding slightly exasperated. "That's the Greek term for them."

"Anemone _what_?" Percy asked and Butch sighed.

"Never mind," he muttered.

"So what exactly did happen? Apart from these coffee guys attacking you?" Percy questioned.

Reyna was considering not answering Percy and instead slicing him and Butch to bits with her dagger but she could see Piper and Leo nodding at her pleadingly.

"Tell them, Rey," Piper said and Reyna sighed.

She reluctantly began to recount the events that had just occurred. Leo chimed in every now and then with a comment that caused Piper to roll her eyes at him. Percy looked slightly fascinated when Reyna mentioned Hedge climbing down the canyon wall to get Leo.

"That's _so_ awesome!" he said excitedly and for a moment some of the tiredness Reyna had sensed in him disappeared. "My best friend can do that too. I wish I could. I mean just imagine how epic that'd be!"

Reyna stared at him blankly and Percy grinned sheepishly. "I'm shutting up now," he said. "Continue, please."

When Reyna had finished the story, Percy and Butch both had a serious look on their faces.

"So you haven't seen her?" Percy asked after a while. His voice was solemn and any trace of excitement that he had previously shown over canyon-climbing goats was gone.

"Seen who?" Piper said and Percy's face fell.

"I thought she'd be here," he mumbled under his breath. "I guess I was wrong."

"I know, Perce," Butch said comfortingly. "Let's just get these three to camp and then we can figure it out there."

The taller boy nodded his head forlornly and he walked towards the chariot. His steps were heavy and he looked so miserable that Reyna could almost feel sadness radiating off of him.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked Butch and a frown appeared on his face.

"Percy's just worked up," Butch replied. "He's been looking for one of our campers. He had a vision that she'd be here but she wasn't."

"Unless Percy's girlfriend was actually Dylan," Leo joked. Piper kicked him in the leg and Reyna shot him a glare.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Reyna asked Butch. This camper must've been pretty important if Percy was getting that worried over them.

"Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase," Butch answered. "I'll explain more on the way though. We have to leave; this bridge looks like it's near breaking."

As if to emphasise his point, the skywalk shook violently.

Leo gulped. "Yeah, let's go," he said nervously. "I think I've had enough near-death experiences for today."

* * *

**a/n:** Voila! There's chapter two! I hope no one was too out of character. I added in that 'evil espresso' comment that Leo made somewhere in the actual book because it just seemed so... Percy, you know? And I think that Leo and him are kind of alike when it comes to jokes like that.

This chapter is quite different from the actual one in the book. For one, Dylan shoots air at Reyna and not lightning (because, no matter how awesome Reyna is, the lightning would have killed her) and Piper doesn't fall off the skywalk (because not everyone can be a son of Jupiter and fly). I've decided that I'm not going to make Percy insane and psychotic like Annabeth was in TLH (let's face it, she was just a little nuts) and instead, he's going to be tired and sad.

Some feedback would be lovely. I'm really concerned about whether or not I'm keeping everyone in character. Thanks again for everything guys!


	3. THREE

**a/n:**Hey everyone. I'm back with the third chapter. As you can see, this chapter is in Reyna's POV too. I plan to write the whole story this way because if I put in Leo and Piper's POV, it would end up the same as the actual book, except for the fact that I'd write Reyna's name and not Jason's. Plus Piper wouldn't be contantly drooling all over anyone.

As for pairings, if I do write the rest of the HoO series, I have some ships that will be endgame. Jeyna is definitely endgame. As well as Percabeth. I'm not sure of anything else yet. I'll have to wait to see how the rest of HoO unfolds.

This has been a rather long a/n so I'll end it here. Thanks everyone for reviewing and following. It really motivates me! Enjoy the chapter.

**disclaimer:** I don't own The Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Reyna stood at the back of the chariot with Leo and Piper. Butch and Percy were up the front with the horses with their heads bent, whispering quietly. They soared through the air, the Grand Canyon now far behind them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Reyna could see Piper glancing at her, a confused look on her face. Reyna ignored her and stared out at the horizon.

Her head was throbbing. _Demigods. Monsters. Camp_. All these words meant something to her, she knew it. They were part of who she was. She knew what demigods were and she knew that she was one. But why couldn't she remember the rest of her life? It felt like she was so close yet so far and that her memories were just out of reach. Reyna was so frustrated with herself.

"This is epic!" Leo grinned stupidly. "Where are we going?"

"Camp Half-Blood," Percy told him. "Don't worry, you'll be safe there."

"Half-blood?" Piper asked and Reyna saw a sour look form on her face. "Is that some kind of bad joke?"

"It means that were demigods," Reyna said, making an effort to keep the frustration in her head out of her voice. "Half god, half mortal."

Butch sent her a suspicious look. "Yeah, that's right," he said. "My mom's Iris, the rainbow goddess. Percy's dad is Poseidon, god of the sea."

Somehow, this information didn't shock Reyna as much as it should've.

Leo raised his eyebrows, amused. "Rainbow goddess?" he snickered and Butch sent him a look that said _don't mess with me._

"Problem with that?" Butch asked and Leo shook his head hastily.

"No," he said with a nervous smile, "no problem at all."

Piper furrowed her brow. "Are you trying to say that we're half _god_?"

Percy nodded in reply just as lightning flashed and the chariot shook violently. Reyna noticed the storm clouds gathering behind them and the flames flickering at the bottom of the chariot.

"The wheel's on fire!" she yelled.

Dark shapes were forming in the clouds and the wind roared loudly.

"Great," Leo muttered, "more crazy wind dudes. Just what we need."

The figures in the storm darkened and headed towards them. They were shaped like horses, not angels like before.

Piper seemed to notice this change as well. "Why are they-" she began.

"_Anemoi_ can come in different forms," Butch explained. "It depends on how chaotic they are. You better hold on. This is going to get rough."

He flicked the reins and the pegasi shot forwards with a burst of speed. Everything around them blurred and Reyna's vision went pitch black.

"What's happening!" she heard Piper yell.

Suddenly, Reyna's sight went back to normal. They were in a completely different place. The land beneath them was covered in snow, except for a gray lake to the right and a green valley.

Inside the valley were lots of buildings. There was a group of what appeared to be Greek temples, arranged to look like a Greek Omega, a field filled with strawberries, a big blue mansion, ball courts and more.

Reyna was trying to process this all when the chariot's wheels broke off and they began to plummet to the ground at an alarmingly fast speed.

Percy and Butch were frantically trying to keep control. The black-haired boy looked like he was talking to the pegasi, reassuring them. The flying horses were struggling to keep the chariot in the air, but Reyna could tell they were exhausted.

"Aim for the lake!" Percy yelled. "I'll handle this!

Butch pulled the reins and the pegasi veered to the left. Reyna could see the body of water below them growing bigger and bigger as they fell.

She held onto the side of the chariot and braced herself for the cold water but it never came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and saw Percy, with his face scrunched in concentration and his arms raised in the air.

"No way," Leo whispered beside her.

Reyna looked down and her heart almost stopped. The water – the water that they should've landed in – had risen and held the chariot midair, preventing them from splashing into the lake.

Percy moved his arms to the side and the water followed his actions. The chariot was lowered gently onto the ground, unharmed.

Reyna looked at Percy with wide eyes and he smiled tiredly. Leo sprung up out of nowhere, waving his arms in the air wildly. "That was amazing," he exclaimed, "really amazing!"

Percy shrugged modestly. "It was nothing-"

He was cut off by someone yelling, "Don't just stand there! Help them!"

The chariot was swarmed with a group of around twenty kids – the youngest maybe nine and the oldest around double that. They all wore orange T-shirts like Percy and Butch.

One of the campers held out a hand to Reyna but she ignored it and jumped off the chariot. She removed her windbreaker and placed it on the ground. It wasn't doing any good keeping her warm anyway. A blanket was tossed over her shoulders and questions were fired at her rapidly.

"Who are you?"

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Why was the chariot on fire?"

A voice rang through all the noise. "I said you could _borrow_ my chariot, not destroy it!"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at the boy who had spoken. He had blonde hair and a bow and quiver tossed over his back. "Sorry, Will," Percy said to him. "I'll get it fixed pronto."

Will scowled at the wheel-less chariot before turning his gaze onto Reyna, Leo and Piper. "These are the three?" he asked. "They look way too old to be thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed yet?"

"Claimed?" Leo questioned.

Butch looked up from where he was tending to the pegasi and opened his mouth to explain but Will cut him off.

"Any sign of Annabeth?" he asked and Percy looked down.

"No," he muttered.

The campers began to whisper amongst themselves. A girl stepped forward and tossed her hair over her shoulders. She looked beautiful – her makeup was perfect, her hair was dark and in ringlets and she somehow managed to make her orange camp shirt flattering.

The girl glanced at Leo, Reyna and Piper one-by-one, curling her lip in disgust when she gazed at the latter. Reyna frowned at the girl. She was pretty, yes, but she reminded Reyna of Isabel. She could tell from the look on Piper's face that she thought so too.

"I hope they're worth the trouble," the girl said with a sneer.

Leo snorted and Piper crossed her arms. Reyna looked at Percy. "I'd like to ask some questions," she said, a diplomatic tone in her voice. "Such as, what is this place and why are we here?"

"I promise we'll answer all your questions later," Percy said. "And Drew"-he turned to the glamour girl-"these three are one of us, alright?"

Drew batted her eyelashes. "Whatever you say, Percy," she replied, a sugary sweet smile on her face.

Reyna saw Piper roll her eyes. Percy nodded at Drew, oblivious to her flirting.

"Let's make our new campers welcome," Percy said. "We'll give each of them a guide and a tour around camp. Hopefully they'll be claimed before the end of the day."

"Again with the word claimed," Leo piped up. "What exactly does it mean?"

Suddenly, a strange red light shined from behind Reyna and she turned to see a holographic image appear over Leo's head. The campers let out a simultaneous gasp. Reyna's eyes widened.

The image above Leo showed a hammer that was on fire. Reyna recognised that symbol.

"That," Percy said calmly, "is claiming."

Leo looked like he was about to faint. "Is my hair on fire?" he yelped, running around in circles.

Butch frowned. "This isn't good," he said darkly. "Remember the curse?"

"Don't scare him," Percy replied but he looked troubled. "Leo, you've just been claimed."

"Claimed by a god," Reyna continued and everyone turned to look at her. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, the god of blacksmiths and fire."

"Vulcan? What are you talking about?" Leo demanded. "I don't even like Star Trek!"

The campers gave Reyna an odd look. "How did you know that?" one of them said and she simply shrugged in reply.

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Percy said, his voice sounding thoughtful. "Well, at least I think it is."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Percy and Reyna are right," he told Leo. "Your father is Hephaestus."

"Sounds like the god of cowboys or something," Leo muttered under his breath.

Percy turned to Will. "Do you mind taking Leo to Cabin Nine?" he asked. "Give him a tour maybe and introduce him to his bunkmates."

Will nodded. "Yeah, sure thing, Perce," he said and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder before steering him towards the group of buildings placed in the shape of a Greek Omega.

"What cabin?" Reyna could hear Leo yelling. "I'm not a Vulcan!"

Percy turned back to Reyna and Piper. His head tilted to the side slightly, as if he were examining them.

"Hold out your arm," he asked suddenly, eyes on Reyna. She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Please just do it."

Reyna sighed and stretched out her arm. Percy took hold of her wrist and Reyna watched him carefully. He turned her arm around and she saw his mouth drop open in shock.

Reyna heard Piper and some other campers gasp. On the inside of her right forearm was a black tattoo. It was composed of four straight lines like a bar code and on top of them was a picture of a torch and a sword crossed over each other with the letters SPQR.

"I've never seen marks like this before," Percy said. "Where'd you get them?"

Reyna tugged her arm away from him, instantly regretting ever showing it to him in the first place. "I don't know," she replied.

The other campers pushed forward to try and get a look. Reyna crossed her arms over her chest, hiding the tattoo. She didn't want these people to see the marks. She felt that she was on enemy territory and these campers were the enemy. Showing the tattoo made her feel as if she was giving away a secret.

"They look like they were burned into your skin," someone commented.

A tingling feeling ran down Reyna's right arm. She kept her mouth shut and crossed her arms tighter over her chest, refusing to speak.

Percy frowned. "You need to go see Chiron. Drew, would you take her?"

Reyna saw a flash of irritation in Drew's eyes but it left as quickly as it came. She shot Percy another smile. "Of course, Percy," she said, winking.

Drew threaded her arm through Reyna's. She squeezed Reyna with too much force to be friendly. "Come along," she said and dragged her away from the lake and towards a blue house on a hill.

"Where are we going?" Reyna asked.

Drew looked around then unlinked their arms and stepped away from Reyna in disgust. A smile was still plastered on her face but she wasn't making any attempt to hide her annoyance. "I'm taking you to see the director," she said sourly. "Hopefully he doesn't want you three here. You're only going to cause problems for this camp, darling."

Reyna kept her mouth shut. Somehow, she knew that what Drew had said about them causing problems was true.

* * *

The Big House was a four-story manor, painted baby blue with a white trim. It didn't look intimidating but to Reyna it was practically doom.

"Here we are," Drew said. "The Big House, camp headquarters."

Reyna might've found it slightly odd that the camp headquarters looked like a retirement village home but she was too busy noticing how the windows seemed to glare down at her like angry eyes.

Every single molecule in Reyna's body told her that this was enemy ground. She didn't belong here.

"Great," Reyna said. "Let's go in, then."

Before they could step onto the porch, Reyna heard footsteps. No- those weren't footsteps. Reyna focused on the sound. It sounded like _hooves_.

"Chiron!" Drew called, the sweetness back in her voice. "This is Reyna."

Reyna looked up and immediately took a step back. She blinked once, twice, three times. Standing on the porch was a man on horseback. Except he wasn't on horseback – he was part of the horse. From the waist up, he was a middle-aged man with intense eyes and a well-trimmed beard but from the waist down, he was a white stallion.

Chiron smiled at Reyna but the grin slipped off his face. "You're…" he stared at her disbelievingly, "you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

**a/n: **Voila! This chapter is shorter than the others. It's set during Piper and Leo's chapters so there wasn't much to write about. The next chapters include Chiron and Piper almost dying. Until next time then.


	4. FOUR

**a/n:** It's been so long since I updated! I apologise profusely. This chapter doesn't have much action in it, just Reyna and Chiron sitting by a fire and sipping lemonade. No joke.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's actually rather short and I apologise for that too. The chapters have been getting shorter and shorter recently. When I reach the action-filled parts, they'll lengthen hopefully.

**disclaimer:** Me no own Heroes of Olympus

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Reyna stood in front of Chiron, her chin held high. He was still staring at her, his eyes wide. Drew coughed awkwardly and sent Reyna a questioning glance.

Chiron shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He looked over at Drew. "You can leave now, Drew," he said. "Go back to your activities."

Drew looked slightly relieved. "Of course, Chiron," she said pleasantly and walked away, leaving behind the smell of pines and nutmeg.

"Come inside," Chiron demanded, turning his gaze back onto Reyna. His brown eyes were intense and intimidating but Reyna didn't shrink away.

She nodded and stepped onto the porch as Chiron made his way over to an empty wheelchair. He backed up towards the chair and it opened like a magician's box. Reyna watched Chiron step into the chair, scrunching himself into the space.

After a while, the centaur's lower half disappeared into the chair which folded up. A set of fake human legs covered in a blanket popped out. Reyna blinked. Chiron looked like a regular guy in a wheelchair and not a centaur anymore.

"Come on then," Chiron said casually, as if he didn't just shove half his body into a wheelchair that was far too small. "We have lemonade."

He began to wheel himself into the house and Reyna followed him. They entered a room with grape vines curving up the walls and onto the ceiling. Bunches of fat red grapes burst from the plants.

There was a lit stone fireplace in one part of the room. Old, leather couches faced it. An assortment of masks was mounted on the walls along with a stuffed leopard's head. Reyna watched the leopard carefully. It seemed to be watching her too. Suddenly, it snarled and Reyna took a step back.

"Now, Seymour," Chiron scolded. "Reyna is a friend. Behave yourself."

He fished out a packet of dog treats from the side of his wheelchair and tossed one up to the leopard. Seymour caught it in his mouth and chewed gratefully.

Reyna shook her head and looked away.

"Excuse the décor," Chiron said apologetically. "It was a parting gift from our last camp director, Mr. D before he was recalled back to Olympus. He thought it'd help us remember him."

"Mr. D," Reyna mused, "as in Dionysus?"

Chiron nodded and poured some lemonade, his hands trembling slightly. He handed the cup to Reyna and gestured to the leather couches by the fire. "Please, sit," he said.

Reyna took a seat on one of the couches. She sunk into the comfortable cushions and Chiron wheeled himself next to her.

"So, Reyna," he began, like this was a job interview, "where are you from?"

Reyna sighed. "I wish I knew," she replied honestly and began to tell him the whole story, from how she woke up on a bus without any memories to arriving at Camp Half-Blood. She didn't see the point in hiding any details. Chiron seemed trustworthy and he was a good listener. Plus, he seemed to know something about her past and she wanted facts.

"I see," Chiron said when Reyna had finished. "You must have a lot of questions."

"Only one," Reyna confessed. "What did you mean when you said that I should be dead?"

Chiron had a concerned look in his eyes. "Don't you know what the marks on your arms mean? The colour of your shirt? Do you really not remember anything?"

Reyna stared down at her tattoo: SPQR, the crossed sword and torch, four straight lines. She didn't know what they meant and she didn't get what the colour of her shirt had to do with anything.

"Nothing," she said. "I remember nothing."

"Do you know where you are?" Chiron asked. "Do you understand what this place is, and who I am?

"You're Chiron," Reyna answered, "the same one who used to train Greek heroes like Heracles. This is a camp for the children of the Olympian gods."

"Do you believe those gods still exist?"

"Yes," Reyna said automatically. "I don't believe we should worship them or anything like that, but they're still here because they're a powerful part of civilization. They move around as the centre of power shifts."

Chiron looked pleased. "_I couldn't have said it better._" Reyna noticed that something in his voice had changed. "_So you know the gods are real. You've already been claimed, haven't you_?"

"_Perhaps_," Reyna said, "_I'm not sure_."

Chiron didn't say anything for a while and Reyna realised what had just happened. The centaur had started speaking in another language and somehow Reyna had understood, answering in the same tongue.

"Did I just talk in another_ language_?" Reyna asked, making a conscious effort to speak English.

"You know Latin," Chiron said thoughtfully. "Most demigods only know a couple phrases. None can speak Latin fluently without much practice."

Reyna tried to make sense of all of this but the pieces just wouldn't fit together. She was missing too many memories. Not for the first time that day she felt the urge to scream in frustration but she bit her tongue.

"What did you mean when you said I was supposed to be dead?" Reyna asked again.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Chiron's eyes darkened. "I made a promise on the River Styx that I would never tell. But here you are, in violation of the same oath. That shouldn't be possible. You shouldn't be here. Who would do this? I-"

Suddenly, the room grew still and quiet, everything freezing in perfect unison. The flames in the fire stopped crackling and Chiron stopped talking mid-sentence, eyes wide and unblinking.

Reyna looked around. Keep calm, she told herself. "Chiron?" she asked. "What's happening?"

The centaur didn't answer and kept his gaze fixed on the same spot. Then, dark mist erupted from Seymour 's mouth.

_Reyna_, a voice said.

Reyna jumped up out of her seat and her hand flew instinctively to the scabbard in her pocket. She gripped the hilt of her dagger as the mist began to change shape until it resembled a woman dressed in black robes.

"Who are you?" Reyna demanded. "What are you-"

The woman adjusted the goatskin cloak on her shoulders. She wore a hood over her head but Reyna could she her eyes glowing in the darkness.

_You dare attack me?_ the woman said. _Take your hand off your dagger_.

Reyna did the exact opposite and tightened her grip on her blade.

_Our time is limited, child. My prison grows much stronger by the hour. I've managed to bring you here but I have little time left, and even less power. I may not be able to speak with you again._

"What are you talking about?" Reyna said. "Look, I don't know who you are so-"

_But you do know me, child,_ the hooded woman insisted.

"I don't remember you. I can't remember anything."

_That was part of the plan,_ she said. _I have watched over you, under the wishes of my husband and his son._

Reyna took a step closer to the woman. "You've watched over me? I don't understand-"

_Now you must pay your debt. Find my prison and free me, child! Or else their king will rise from the dirt and I shall be destroyed. You will never retrieve your memories if that were to happen._

"Is that a threat? Did you _take_ my memories?"

_It is a promise, Reyna. You have until sunset on the solstice. Four short days. Do not fail me._

Then the woman dissolved and the mist flew back into Seymour's mouth and disappeared, leaving Reyna in the middle of the room, confused.

Time unfroze. The fire crackled once more and Chiron said, "-don't get it. Why is this happening?"

Reyna looked at the centaur. "Maybe you should ask the lady in the mist that."

Chiron's head snapped over to where she was standing. "What are you doing there? Weren't you just sitting?"

Reyna took her hand off the hilt of her dagger. "I think I was just visited by a goddess."

She told him about the whole frozen-in-time experience, the hooded woman who appeared from Seymour's mouth.

Chiron looked agitated. "That explains a lot."

"Then explain it to me!" Reyna said. "I need answers."

Before Chiron could say anything, the door flew open and Reyna saw Percy and an unfamiliar girl with red hair burst inside. They looked like they were carrying something.

Percy and the girl rushed over to the couch and placed the load down. Reyna saw Piper, still and unconscious, her eyes shut tightly. For a brief moment Reyna thought she was dead but then she witnessed the faint rise and fall of Piper's chest and she let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Something in Hera's cabin. Vision. Bad," Percy told her before rushing down the hall to get a med kit.

The girl with red hair looked up and Reyna saw tear tracks glistening on her freckled face.

"I think…" she gulped, wiping her eyes. "I think I may have killed her."

* * *

**a/n:** DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN...

Well there you have it! Chapter 4! I apologize for it being late, I've been sooo lazy it's not funny. I'm on camp next week from Monday until Friday so I won't be writing or updating anything. I'm actually pretty excited. Hiking and using drop toilets. Yay. Not to mention that it's the coldest month of the year and it's been raining non-stop here for the past week or so.

To peter, my anonymous reviewer, thanks for your input. The actual book isn't that exciting until further in and at the start, the plot's a little bland so yeah. I'll try my hardest to make my story more enjoyable, yeah? Plus, I'm not forgetting Leo. He's currently taking a tour around the camp in this chapter.

Anyway, thank you everyone for all the reviews, favourites, views etc. I've received some really helpful tips from some of you guys and I appreciate them loads.

I'll see y'all next time! If I make it out of camp alive, that is.


	5. FIVE

**a/n:** Hey guys! So I'm back from camp which was both good and bad but slightly more of the former than the latter. We camped in tents for two nights, hiked up a godsdamn mountain-hill-hybrid and I fell into a freezing cold lake.

I was a little disappointed with last chapter's reviews (coughtwocough) but nonetheless thanks to all of you guys who took the time to glance at this story. I appreciate it.

Here's chapter cinq. Enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately)

* * *

**V**

* * *

Reyna knelt beside Piper's idle body. She was breathing but she wouldn't wake up, as if she were in some kind of coma. The girl had a long ceremonial bronze dagger strapped to her waist that hadn't been there before. Reyna figured that Piper had got it from the camp armoury.

"Is there a way to heal her?" she asked.

Reyna's brow furrowed as she stared at Piper. Sure, she didn't know her and didn't fully trust her yet but they had survived the Grand Canyon together and they had made it all the way to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna didn't save that girl from falling to her death just to see her lie on a couch like a vegetable.

Chiron grimaced. "Rachel," he said, turning to the redhead, "what happened?"

Rachel wiped her eyes on the green blouse she was wearing. "I wish I knew," she said. "When I got to camp, I had this strange feeling about Hera's cabin so I went inside. Percy and Piper came in while I was there. We talked for a bit and then-I just blanked out. Percy said I was speaking in a different voice."

"Was it a prophecy?" Chiron asked.

Rachel shook her head. "It felt different. It was like someone was trying to speak through me from far away."

Percy rushed in, carrying a leather pouch. He made his way over to Piper. "I've heard what Rachel sounds like when she's telling a prophecy, Chiron," he said, opening the pouch. "It's kind of like three Rachels all talking at once. It's sort of scary-"

"Percy," Chiron warned.

The green-eyed boy smiled guiltily. "Sorry, I got off track. Anyway, the voice Rachel used back in Hera's cabin was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed Piper and told her to free her from a prison, or something."

Reyna frowned. This sounded all too familiar.

Chiron looked at her uneasily and made a three-fingered gesture over his heart. "Reyna," he said, "tell them what you told me. Percy, the medicine bag please."

Reyna glanced at Percy and Rachel distrustfully. Why should she tell them? She had only met Rachel five minutes ago and even though Percy seemed nice, she couldn't shake the feeling that he had done something to wrong her.

Chiron met her eyes as he poured liquid from a vial into Piper's mouth. His gaze was expectant and Reyna sighed. She began to recount what had happened to her just recently. She told them about the mysterious hooded lady and the threat she had given.

When she was done, no one spoke.

"Well?" Reyna said.

Percy whistled. "That's interesting."

"What do you think she meant by watching over you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey!" Percy said, as if he had been hit by a striking epiphany. "You said that storm spirit on the skywalk was working for some mistress. You reckon this woman was her?"

Reyna thought about it. It wasn't a farfetched idea but it didn't fit. "I don't think so," she said. "Why would she ask for my help if she was an enemy? She said she was worried about a king rising from the earth and gaining power. On the summer solstice-"

Percy turned to Chiron. "Not Kronos, right?" he sounded troubled.

The centaur shook his head and closed the medicine bag. "Piper needs rest. We'll discuss this later."

"Or," Reyna said, "we could discuss it now."

She didn't mean to sound like a brat, but she desperately wanted facts. Who was the hooded woman? What did she want with her?

"Oh," Rachel said suddenly, her voice quiet. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. The cabin, her voice… it all makes sense."

"Hera?" A sour look formed on Percy's face. "I don't really like her. Remember that time when she left cow droppings whereever Annabeth went and…" he trailed off at the mention of his girlfriend's name, a far-off look in his eyes.

Rachel patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I think Rachel is right," Reyna said. "The woman was dressed in a goatskin cloak. That's the symbol of Juno."

"I never knew that," Percy said, turning to Chiron.

Chiron nodded his head slightly. "It's true," he said reluctantly. "It was the symbol Juno, Hera's Roman and more warlike aspect."

"So Hera is imprisoned?" Rachel said. "Who would have the power to do that?"

Chiron massaged his temples with his fingers. "I'm not sure. What I do know is that this could shake the whole foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus."

"That sounds nice," Percy said, but his voice didn't hold its usual cheery tone.

"Juno said she was running out of time and power. So why would she use all her energy to send me here?" Reyna wondered.

Rachel looked thoughtful. "Gods can't interfere with the mortal world, right? They need heroes to do their will down here on earth."

"Yes, you've got a point," Percy said, "but why Reyna?"

"This has got to do something with Annabeth's disappearance," Rachel stated.

"Chiron?" Reyna fixed her eyes on the centaur. "Why are you so quiet?"

Chiron looked up at the three and sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot help you here," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"But Chiron," Percy began, "you have to-"

"I need to think." Chiron's eyes were filled with sadness. "I'll be in my office. Rachel, please watch over Piper until she wakes up. Percy, you should tell Reyna about the Greek and Roman gods. I'll see you at dinner." He wheeled himself out of the living room and into the hallway. Reyna heard a door slam.

Percy and Rachel stared after him.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Reyna told them. "I've unbalanced things at this camp. I've caused trouble and strife for you all. I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled ruefully at her. "Don't apologise," she said. "You're here for a reason and that reason is most likely something good."

For some reason, Reyna didn't think what Rachel was saying would turn out to be true.

Percy was still staring down the hallway. "If Chiron won't tell us anything," he said, "then we're gonna have to figure things out for ourselves."

Rachel winced. "Oh no," she said. "Not another one of Percy Jackson's fabulous ideas."

Percy ignored her and made a grand gesture towards the door, looking at Reyna expectantly. "Well go on then." He ushered her out. "To Cabin Fifteen!"

"What's in Cabin Fifteen?" Reyna asked doubtfully and stepped away from Percy.

"Hopefully a way to get your memory back."

* * *

They headed towards a wing of cabins that looked fairly new. Reyna observed each one, connecting the decorations on the façade of the buildings to their godly parent. Some were fancy, with glowing walls and blazing torches. One even had a massive set of scales on the roof.

"We're here," Percy announced, bringing Reyna to a stop. "Cabin Fifteen."

Reyna looked up. The cabin was dreary and resembled an old-fashioned house with a rush roof and mud-thatched walls. On the door hung a wreath of what Reyna recognised as red poppies.

She glanced at Percy. "Do you think this is my parent's cabin?" she asked. She didn't feel a connection to the building at all. "I don't really think it is."

Percy shook his head. "No," he said. "This is Hypnos' cabin. The god of sleep. If any god can help you get your memories back, it'll be him."

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Reyna followed. The interior of the cabin was cozy and peaceful. Soft violin music played in the distance and three kids lay fast asleep in their beds, even though it was almost dinner time. A warm fire crackled in the hearth and above the mantel hung a tree branch, each twig dripping a white liquid into a collection of tin bowls.

Reyna stifled a yawn. The air smelled of fresh laundry and the beds looked warm and inviting. She shook away her exhaustion. She couldn't afford to be distracted.

Percy groggily rubbed his eyes. "That happens to everyone who comes here," he said. "This place is probably more dangerous than Ares' cabin. Somehow, the urge to fall asleep is much scarier than Clarisse's wrath."

"Who's Clarisse?"

Percy ignored her and made his way towards the closest sleeping child. He grabbed the person's shoulder and shook them. "Clovis!"

The boy wrapped up in the blankets resembled a baby cow. A tuft of blonde hair rested on his head and his head rested on a thick neck. He looked stocky but his arms were thin and wiry.

Percy shook Clovis a little harder. "Dude! Wake up!"

The boy rolled over and let out a huge snore when suddenly a stream of water came in through the open door and landed on Clovis' face with a splash. His eyes snapped open and he sat up as fast as lightning.

"Wh-wh-what?" he mumbled.

"Clovis," Percy said. "We need your help."

The son of Hypnos shook the water out of his hair and glared at Percy. "You did this?" he asked, pointing at his wet head.

Percy shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up and, like I said before, we need your help."

"I was sleeping."

"But you're _always_ sleeping," Percy argued. "Just help us first and then you can sleep."

"Fine," Clovis sighed.

Percy explained about Reyna's whole problem. Every now and then he'd snap his fingers to keep Clovis from nodding off.

When he was done, Clovis stood, stretched and looked at Reyna. "So no memories at all?" he asked.

"Just feelings," Reyna began slowly. "Feelings like I shouldn't be here."

Clovis made a thoughtful noise. "Shut your eyes."

Reyna took a cautious step back. She didn't know if she could trust Clovis. For all she knew, he could make her fall asleep and never wake up again.

Percy nodded at her. "It's okay," he said.

Reyna frowned. She still had that feeling of hate against Percy, a grudge almost. She couldn't shake the sentiment but she closed her eyes anyway. She was willing to do it if it meant having her memories back. After a while, her thoughts became blurry, as if she were sinking into black.

The next thing she knew, her eyes opened. She was sitting on a chair by the fire, with Clovis and Percy looking down at her.

"What happened?" she asked. "How long was I out?"

"A couple minutes," Percy answered.

"Usually," Clovis began, "memories are gone for a good reason. They disappear under the surface like dreams and I can bring them back with a good sleep but…"

"But?" Percy prompted.

Clovis turned to Reyna. "Your mind wasn't wiped and your memories haven't been buried. They've been stolen."

Reyna sat up straighter in her chair.

"What about Lethe?" Percy asked.

"Lethe?" Reyna said.

Clovis looked over to the branch that was dripping with white liquid. "The River Lethe in the Underworld. It wipes your mind clean permanently. You don't want to go swimming there."

Percy nodded solemnly. "I went there once," he said. "It's powerful enough to wipe the mind of a titan."

Reyna felt a chill down her spine. She stared at the two boys. "What do you mean my memories have been stolen?" she asked.

"They've been taken by a god. Only a god would have that kind of power."

"We know that already though," Reyna told him. "It was Juno. She took my memories but how and why?"

Clovis scratched his head. "Juno?"

"She means Hera," Percy explained. "Reyna likes to use the Roman names."

"Hmm," Clovis said.

"Does it mean anything?" Reyna asked. "My use of the Roman terms?"

"Hmm," Clovis said again, and this time Reyna realised he was snoring.

"Clovis!" she yelled.

"I'm awake, Mother!" His eyes fluttered open and he glanced at Percy and Reyna. His cheeks coloured. "I mean, ahem, Greek and Roman gods. Yeah, I guess it could be important."

"But they're the same gods," Percy said. "They're just called by different names."

"Not exactly," Clovis said.

Reyna leaned forward in her seat and looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Clovis began with a yawn, "when the Greek gods moved to Rome they changed. Not just by their names but by their attributes, appearances and even personalities."

"But that doesn't change who they are, does it?"

"Sure it does," Clovis said. "The gods changed to reflect their host cultures. These days, Zeus likes tailored suits, Chinese food and reality television. It was same back in Roman times. The gods were Roman almost as long as they were Greek. It was a big empire that lasted for centuries so of course their Roman aspects are still a big part of their character."

"That makes sense," Reyna said.

"Do you know anything else?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, let me think." Clovis had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, I do. We call the gods by their Greek names because that's their original form. Saying their Roman counterparts are exactly the same, though- that's not true. In Rome, they were more warlike. Harsher and more powerful- the gods of an empire."

"Like the darker side of gods?' Percy asked and something about his question made Reyna's eyes narrow.

"Not exactly," Clovis said. "They stood for discipline, strength-"

"All honourable things, then," Reyna interrupted. She didn't know why but she felt the need to speak up for the Roman gods. "Discipline is very important. That's what made Rome last so long."

Percy and Clovis gave her a strange look. "That's true," the latter said. "The Roman gods weren't very friendly though. In Roman times, my dad was called Somnus and he went around killing people who didn't do their job well."

"That's nice," Percy said, "but what does it have to do with Reyna?"

Clovis shrugged. "I have no idea. If you want your memories back, though, you'll have to get them from the person who took them in the first place. And if I had to meet the queen of the gods, I'd hope she was more in a Hera mood than a Juno one." He yawned hugely. "Now can I sleep?"

Percy stood. "Of course, buddy. Thanks for the help," he said as the son of Hypnos fell back onto his bed and began snoring lightly straight away.

Reyna turned to Percy. "Now I've got even more questions than before," she told him.

Percy nodded just as, somewhere in the distance, a conch horn blew loudly. Reyna looked at Percy questioningly.

"That's the signal for dinner," he said. "Follow me."

* * *

**a/n:** Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will include Piper's claiming and the prophecy (which I have yet to figure out how to implement Reyna in). Next update might not be too soon; this chapter is going to be a tough one to write.

Until next time.


	6. SIX

**a/n:** Hey everyone! Long time no see. I apologise for the lack of a new chapter for, like, a month. This chapter is actually fairly short (sorrysorrysorry) but it's actually part of another chapter that I had to split in half because it was 5000-something words. So the next chapter will be pretty long.

The Mark of Athena came out last week (*party*) and I finished reading it a couple days ago. It's really good but the ending! Ugh, RR is such a troll. Anyway, this chapter includes dinner, a vision and Percy splashing water on Reyna.

Enjoy!

**disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

**VI**

* * *

According to Percy, Reyna was supposed to sit at the Hermes table at dinner since she was unclaimed but he invited her to sit at the Poseidon table with him.

After they had grabbed their food (a burger with fries for Percy and spaghetti for Reyna) they stood up and scraped some of their dinner into a large bronze brazier containing a burning fire. Percy told Reyna that the gods liked the smell, which she found ridiculous but she didn't question it.

Reyna had scooped a generous amount of pasta into the brazier and whispered a prayer. A prayer for her to remember her past and for her godly parent, whoever it might be, to claim her. The smell of the smoke was surprisingly pleasant. A mixture of brownies, hot chocolate and other delicious things.

They ate their food in a comfortable silence, occasionally making conversation. Reyna finished off her pasta, listening to the sound of the other campers exchanging tales and laughing loudly.

When dinner was over and all the campers had filed out, Reyna looked over to Percy.

"It's time for the campfire," he said. "We have a sing-along too."

Reyna simply nodded and made to stand up when suddenly her vision started to blur and the floor seemed to move underneath her.

Her body felt heavy all of a sudden and she barely registered the sensation of falling before the pavilion dissolved around her and the scene changed before her eyes.

* * *

When Reyna opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a bed and staring up at a bright light. She blinked a few times to adjust to the sight and pulled herself up. Her head throbbed and her thoughts were jumbled in confusion. Only a few seconds ago she was in the dining pavilion with Percy and now she was in an unknown place.

She looked around; slowly taking in the sight of the room she was standing in. There was a desk, piled high with papers, a couch and two armchairs facing an unlit fireplace and a pin board on one of the walls with a collection of photos tacked on it.

It was just an ordinary room but staring at it made something pull at Reyna's heart. She knew this place. It meant something to her; she could feel it.

Through the window she could see a courtyard with a fountain and trees. A small villa stood at the other side of the courtyard. The blinds were wide open and Reyna could see the silhouette of someone pacing around. What looked to be a cape billowed around their shoulders as they moved.

Reyna turned away from the window and focused her gaze on the pin board across the room. She could see several photos of her and more of many faces she couldn't place names to.

"You recognize this room, don't you?"

Reyna whipped around as fast as lightning at the sound of the new voice. Her hand flew to her hip in instinct but her dagger wasn't there.

In front of her stood a tall woman brandishing a long spear. Her hair was tucked into a Roman-style helmet with plumes at the top and a wicked sharp sword hung from her hip. The stranger's eyes were intimidating and calculating and her face - with her high, arched eyebrows and thin lips - was beautiful in an aristocratic sort of way.

Reyna's eyes focused on the torch in the woman's other hand and she felt her tattoo on her forearm tingle. A rush of familiarity spread throughout her.

"Mother," she whispered hesitantly, not quite believing what was happening. She pushed herself off the bed and stood, her legs wobbling slightly.

The woman smiled and her eyes softened. "Reyna," she said warmly, "my name is Bellona."

Suddenly, memories of her mother hit Reyna like a train and she felt a sharp pain between her eyes. She looked up once the stinging had passed and bowed.

"Bellona," Reyna repeated, "the goddess of war."

"That is correct. Rise, my daughter."

Reyna took a deep breath and obeyed. She straightened her back and raised her chin a fraction. Her mother, a goddess, was here and she needed to look presentable.

Reyna felt shock, happiness and even anger flood through her all at once. After hours of wondering and wondering who she was Reyna had finally found a missing piece in the puzzle of her life.

"Why am I here?" she asked after a moment of silence. "What is this place?"

Bellona let out a thoughtful noise. "So you don't remember that much," she said, her mouth puckered as if she had eaten something sour. "Well of course; Juno wouldn't let you have your memories that easily."

"What do you know about Juno?" Reyna burst out suddenly. "Why did she send me to Camp Half-Blood?"

Then Reyna remembered who she was talking to and she bit her tongue.

Bellona didn't seem offended though. The goddess sighed and Reyna noticed her tightly clenched jaw. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Gods cannot involve themselves in the lives of demigods and mortals."

"Why did you bring me here then, my lady?"

"I brought you here because you have a job, Reyna," Bellona continued, "and it is vital that you see it through. Juno has been taken and the gods are in trouble. We need your help."

Reyna kept silent, brows knitted in thought.

"Do not stray away from your task," her mother said. "Juno chose you because you are a leader and you must use those leadership skills to succeed."

"I don't understand." Reyna immediately regretted speaking up but Bellona didn't seem to mind. "What's my task? What am I supposed to do?"

"Free Juno first and the rest will follow," Bellona said and Reyna's shoulders threatened to sag. "You have a big journey ahead of you. I must go, Reyna, before anyone finds out I'm contacting you."

"My lady-"

"It will all come in time Reyna," Bellona interrupted. "Just remember that you are a leader and you are a warrior. War is in your blood and you will not let anyone stand in your way."

Reyna tightened her jaw and nodded. This wasn't the kind of pep talk you expected your mother to give you but it made Reyna more determined to face whatever was in store for her.

"Yes, my lady."

"I have to leave now, Reyna," Bellona announced. "You must get back to Camp Half-Blood and I must return."

Reyna looked around the room frantically, trying to figure out where she was._ It's too soon,_ she thought. _I need to find out why I feel connected to this place._

Her eyes landed on a folded piece of paper on the bedside table beside her. Her hand shot out and grabbed it, tucking it safely into her pocket. She wasn't sure if it was real and if it was going to be there when she woke up but she was going to take her chances.

"Remember who you are, Reyna," Bellona said before her form flickered and faded away.

Reyna watched as her surroundings shook and dissolved for the second time that day. Her hand shot out to grab the bedside table for support, but her fingers passed through the wood as if it wasn't there. Reyna felt the floor crumble from underneath her feet and then she was falling, falling into endless black.

* * *

_Splash_.

Reyna's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a jolt. Icy, cold water dripped from her hair and down onto her clothes, creating a puddle on the leather couch she was lying on.

Water slid down her face and into her open mouth which she shut hastily. She shivered and rubbed her eyes, blinking them repeatedly. At the end of the couch stood two figures; a middle-aged man and a teenage boy with sparkling green eyes.

"Percy Jackson," Reyna growled, shaking her head. Droplets of water escaped her long, dark locks and she realised that her hair was no longer in a braid and fell over her shoulders like a damp, black curtain.

She shut her eyes and remembered what had just happened: the familiar room her mother's face and the silhouette pacing the building across from hers.

"Reyna, what happened?" a kind voice pulled Reyna from her thoughts and she looked up to meet the warm, brown gaze of Chiron.

"We were in the pavilion and then you just passed out," Percy recounted, sounding worried. "We tried to wake you but it wasn't working."

"So you decided to splash water all over me?"

Percy had the decency to look apologetic. "Sorry," he said. "It worked on Clovis and it worked on you."

Reyna fought the urge to roll her eyes and looked around her, taking in the familiar furniture and the head of Seymour the leopard. She was in the living room of the Big House.

Chiron coughed gently and Reyna turned to him. His eyebrows were drawn together. "Reyna, please tell us what happened," he repeated in all seriousness.

Reyna hesitated for a moment. Why should she tell them about her mother and the information she had been given? This was part of her life and who she was and she wasn't too keen on just telling whoever about it. It was too private and too important.

_Exactly, it's important,_ half of her argued. _Percy and Chiron can help you figure it out. You should tell them._

Reyna looked up at the faces of the centaur and demigod. Their eyes were full of concern. Reyna took a deep breath, wrung the last bit of water from her hair, and told them.

* * *

**a/n:** There it is! I hope you enjoyed the meeting between Reyna and Bellona. Who can guess who the silhouette was in the other building? Brownie points for you if you're correct!

The next chapter is already written and it just needs to be edited so it'll be up fairly soon. Sorry again for the delay and a big thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, reviewed etc. I appreciate it!


	7. SEVEN

**a/n:** I'm here with the next chapter! Woooo! I've been meaning to publish it for a few days now but I've been swamped with homework. I'm not kidding. We started school again on Monday this week and we hit the ground running. I got a lot of hw on my first day back and I've managed to plow through it all! Yeah!

This chapter features the prophecy, Sassy Percy, a suspicious Chiron and... THE ROMANS! Well, not the Romans in person but you'll understand what I mean if you read the chapter. You also get a mention of the back of a certain blonde son of Jupiter's head!

Thank you, fellow demigods, for reviewing, favouriting, reading and just being plain awesome! I appreciate all your support!

I'd also like to give a special mention to a reader and reviewer who gave me a brilliant idea that I am going to use in this story. You'll just have to wait and see what the twist is though because it'll happen near the end.

**special mention to:** one direction percy jackson 27 (with full stops in the spaces; fanfiction thinks its a link and wont let the username show up -_-) for the awesome idea! Thanks so much and a big happy belated birthday!

**disclaimer:** I own zilch, zip, zero, nada.

* * *

**VII**

* * *

The steps of the amphitheatre were carved into the hillside, facing a fire pit that was blazing merrily. Around fifty to sixty kids sat in rows, bunched together under various banners.

Percy led Reyna near the front and they sat down. Every now and then Reyna would see Chiron look over in her direction, a frown on his face. After Reyna had told Percy and Chiron about Bellona's visit they had a long conversation over what the goddess had said.

Percy and Reyna had started to try and work out what her tattoo meant, not figuring out much except for the fact that the crossed sword and torch were the symbols of Bellona, Reyna's mother. Chiron kept quiet the entire time and refused to meet their eyes, as if he were hiding a secret.

Reyna watched as a group of kids carrying lyres started jumping and dancing around, singing cheerfully. The rest of the camp joined in, making strange hand gestures and laughing loudly. Reyna saw Percy's mouth opening and closing in time with the words and she heard his jovial voice mingle with everyone else's.

Reyna kept silent through the whole song, watching as the fire grew and burned brighter as the energy of the campers escalated. Sing-alongs weren't really her thing.

She spotted Leo sitting under a steel-grey banner, clumped up with a group of muscled children with oil-stained fingers. Reyna registered a flash of familiar red in the corner of her eye and she saw Rachel and Piper sit down.

The song ended and Reyna joined in with the applause. Chiron trotted up to the fire and faced the campers as the clapping and cheering died out.

"Very nice! And a big welcome to our new arrivals," he boomed and Reyna didn't miss the worried look he shot her. "I'm Chiron, the camp activities director and I am glad that-"

"What about capture the flag?" somebody yelled from a group of kids in armour sitting under a red banner.

Chiron let out a sigh. "We all know that you're eager to return to the woods," he said, "but I'm afraid that is not possible until the dragon is brought under control. Cabin Nine, anything report on that?"

The group Leo was sitting with bristled. A girl wearing an army jacket and a bandanna stood. "We're working on it," she informed the crowd uncomfortably.

"How, Nyssa?" a boy demanded.

The girl's eyes narrowed slightly. "Really hard," she replied and the campers began to yell and complain. The fire reflected their rage; it sputtered chaotically and shot sparks left, right and centre.

"We will have to be patient!" Chiron said, stamping his hoof to get the kids' attention. "In the meantime, we have more pressing matters to discuss."

"Annabeth?" someone asked in a small voice and the fire dimmed. Reyna noticed the growing tension in the air and the shadows that passed over everyone's faces.

Percy stood and took a deep breath. "Annabeth wasn't at the Grand Canyon like I thought," he announced, "but we will find her. Chiron's talking about a different thing though: a new quest."

"It's the Great Prophecy, isn't it?" a girl with a smooth voice called out.

Everyone turned to a group in the back sitting under a pink banner. The girl who had spoken stood and flicked her glossy hair over her shoulder: Drew.

"Drew," Percy said. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on," Drew replied with a roll of her dark eyes. "Olympus is closed. Annabeth is gone. The queen of the gods sends you a vision and you come back with three new demigods in one day. Something weird has got to be going on. The Great Prophecy has started, right?"

The campers turned to where Rachel and Piper were sitting, the latter whispering something into the redhead's ear. Piper jerked back suddenly when she realised people were looking in her direction.

"Well," Drew called down to Rachel. "You're the oracle. Has it started?"

Rachel's green eyes flashed and she stood up calmly. "Yes," she said. "The Great Prophecy has begun."

Pandemonium broke out. Demigods were yelling and shouting loudly and the flames rose, casting a dangerous glow over the amphitheatre.

Percy, Chiron and some children from other cabins jumped up and tried to calm everyone down. A daughter of Hypnos with a serious case of bed head and sleep-filled eyes yelled at everyone for waking her up.

Reyna watched the chaos patiently. Suddenly there was a sharp pain between her eyes and the amphitheatre was replaced by a large, domed room. The yelling orange shirt-clad demigods transformed into yelling people in togas. She saw the back of a blonde boy in a purple cape shouting in Latin and trying to calm everyone down. A skinny young man holding a knife and a teddy bear was observing the commotion, a smirk on his lips. Then, just as quickly as it came, the vision disappeared.

Reyna blinked, and for a moment she saw stars. Her head throbbed painfully. What just happened?

"Are you okay?"

Percy sat down next to her and Reyna realised that she was cradling her head in her hands. She sat back up and nodded. He didn't look convinced but decided not to press her.

"We aren't usually this…" Percy paused for a moment, thinking. His sea-green eyes scanned the havoc in front of him. "Loud," he finished, looking satisfied with himself. "We aren't usually this loud."

Percy gave her a small smile and Reyna nodded again before looking over to Rachel. The yelling had finally died down and the oracle took another step forward.

"For those of you who have not heard it," Rachel began, "the Great Prophecy was my first prediction. It goes like this:

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall-"_

Reyna's eyes widened at the words. She knew this prophecy. She had heard it many times.

"_Ut cum spiritu postrema sacramentum dejuremus_," she heard a voice chant and she realised, with a pang, that the voice belonged to her. "_Et hostes ornamenta addent ad ianuam necem_."

Silence settled on the group and an uneasy feeling hung in the air like heavy fog. Beside her, Percy shot Reyna a bewildered look.

"You just… finished the prophecy," Rachel said slowly, as if she couldn't quite believe it. "How did you know it? And in Latin, no less."

Reyna observed the campers calmly. She didn't know why, but she felt used to having many eyes watching and many ears listening to her.

"I know that prophecy," she replied simply. The campers were still staring at her with wide eyes and slack jaws.

"Well," Rachel said, looking a little shaken. "That's the Great Prophecy. We hoped it might not happen for years but, as Drew said, weird stuff is happening and I'm afraid it's starting now. The seven demigods, whoever they are, have not been gathered yet but I have a feeling that some of them are here and some of them are not."

The demigods started murmuring quietly between themselves.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "we don't know what the prophecy means but if the first Great Prophecy is anything to go by, this one will probably be bad. However we do know that the first phase has begun. Hera, the queen of the gods, has been taken."

For a moment there was complete silence and then fifty voices started yelling all at once. Rachel waited for their attention tolerantly, emerald green eyes observing the group.

When they were finally silent, she began to recount the incident on the Grand Canyon skywalk – how Coach Hedge was taken by storm spirits claiming to be serving some mistress who threatened to destroy all demigods.

Then Rachel told them about Piper passing out in Hera's cabin and Reyna's vision in the living room of the Big House. Reyna struggled to listen attentively, the vision of the people in togas yelling still fresh in her mind.

"Reyna," Rachel said, "do you… um, remember your last name?"

Reyna shook her head. She ignored the snickers coming from some of the campers. Their thoughts couldn't hurt her, after all.

"We'll just call you Reyna then," Rachel declared. "It's clear that Hera herself has issued you a quest."

Reyna thought about it for a moment. Hera had sent her a vision asking – no, _demanding_ that she freed her and Bellona had visited her and told her that she needed to fulfill her task. Reyna raised her head and met Rachel's eyes. "I agree," she said.

"You must save Hera to prevent a great evil," Rachel continued. "Some sort of king from rising. We don't know why, but it must happen by the winter solstice. That's four days from now."

"That's the council day of the gods," Percy stated. "I'm willing to bet that there'll be a lot of accusing and arguing when that day comes. That's what the gods usually do."

Although it was a cloudless night, Reyna heard thunder rumble overhead and Percy smiled sheepishly.

Chiron spoke up for the first time in a while, "The winter solstice is also a time of great darkness. It is a time when evil magic is strong and things… stir."

His voice was low and sinister and the flames cast dark shadows across his face. The centaur didn't look so warm and inviting anymore.

Percy frowned at Chiron. "Thanks for that, Captain Sunshine." He shot his instructor an accusatory look. "Anyway, I agree with Rachel. Reyna has been chosen to lead this quest by-"

"Why hasn't she been claimed then?" someone underneath the Ares banner yelled. "If she's so amazing and important then surely-"

"She has been claimed," Chiron interrupted. "A long time ago." He stared at Reyna expectantly and she stood.

A million thoughts raced through her head at once. Should she tell all these campers her parentage? She didn't trust them let alone know any of them apart from a few. Reyna's eyes scanned everyone, flitting past the Hermes kids who were pinching things from their siblings' pockets and the children of Hypnos who had their eyes shut and were snoring loudly. Her gaze landed on Piper who nodded encouragingly at her.

Reyna almost frowned; how could she trust any of these people? Chiron coughed from behind her and the Ares kids nudged each other, sneering and pointing at Reyna.

"My mother is Bellona," she announced.

Most of the campers exchanged confused looks. "Who's Bologna?" somebody asked from underneath a stormy grey banner with an owl. Next to them, a boy with blonde hair and glasses gave them a look like, _How could you not know this?_

"B-E-L-L-O-N-A," Reyna spelt it out. "The goddess of war."

The Ares kids laughed loudly, their ugly snorts and chortles ringing in Reyna's ear. "Goddess of war? There is no goddess of war!" a bulky girl with stringy brown hair called out and her siblings scoffed in agreement.

Reyna opened her mouth to reply but Chiron beat her to it. "As a matter of fact, there is," he said carefully, like he didn't want to reveal too much. "The important thing is that she gets a prophecy and-"

"Well if you are a daughter of war then," a boy dressed in armour with a wicked grin yelled, "then maybe you should take on one of us. The real children of war."

The campers underneath Ares' banner began to yell threats and insults. Reyna said nothing and watched them silently, willing her expression to be unreadable.

"Oh for the love of Demeter," a girl with flowers braided into her hair snapped. "Shut up, Sherman!"

A few campers stifled a laugh with their hands and the son of Ares who had threatened Reyna raised his sword menacingly and shook his fist, his face red.

"Isn't Bellona a Roman goddess though?" asked the son of Athena with glasses.

"That's true," Reyna said.

"But then why-"

"It doesn't matter," Chiron interrupted hastily. Reyna felt suspicion rise within her. Why was the centaur acting so strangely? "We will figure out those details later."

"As Chiron was saying," Rachel continued, "Reyna is leading a quest and will therefore need her own prophecy."

She closed her eyes and swooned. Two campers rushed forward and caught her as a third grabbed a stool and eased Rachel onto it. Reyna watched in amazement as green mist began to swirl around Rachel's ankles and wrap around her feet. She couldn't even vaguely remember ever seeing anything like this before.

When Rachel opened her eyes, they were glowing like jewels and emerald smoke dispersed from her mouth. The voice that came out was raspy and sounded like three Rachels talking at once.

_"Child of war, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth,_

_The forge and dove shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage."_

When she finished, Rachel collapsed and her helpers caught her easily. They carried her away and laid her down in a corner to rest.

"Is that normal?" Piper asked and Reyna, along with everyone else, looked at her. "I mean… does she spew green smoke a lot?"

Reyna heard some people scoff and bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping at them. Piper was asking a fair question. She'd only been at Camp Half-Blood for a few hours after all.

"Gods, you're dense!" Drew sneered, standing up. "She just issued Reyna's prophecy to rescue Hera and-"

"Drew, stop," Percy said and the daughter of Aphrodite sat down with a scowl. He turned to Chiron and they seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes.

Percy turned back to the campers and Reyna could tell that by the way the demigods leaned towards him and watched him eagerly, he was their leader.

"It's Reyna's quest," he said, "so it's her choice. She's obviously the child of war and-"

"Wait!" Sherman, the son of Ares, yelled. "She's not the only child of war here and we're not even sure if she really is one. The quest leader could be one of us!"

His siblings cheered loudly and resumed yelling. Reyna sighed. Was every campfire at Camp Half-Blood full of this much arguing?

"With all due respect," she said icily, "you're not the one who got a vision from the queen of the gods."

The Ares campers stopped their shouting abruptly and sat down, arms crossed and expressions angry. Reyna stopped a smug smile from appearing on her face.

"As I was saying," Percy continued, looking amused, "according to tradition, Reyna gets to choose two companions to go on the quest with her."

"How about you Percy?" a boy with curly hair and a mischievous look in eyes suggested. "You've got the most experience with quests out of all of us." Some people murmured in agreement.

Percy turned to the person who had spoken and shook his head. "I can't, Travis. I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find Annabeth and the prophecy says the forge and the dove, not the fish."

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him and he added, sounding flustered, "The trident or seahorse or-or…" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "You know what I mean."

Reyna nodded and spoke, "Percy is right. The forge is the symbol for Vulcan – sorry, Hephaestus."

Under the Cabin Nine banner Nyssa, the girl with the bandanna, sighed. "With Jake currently injured, I'm senior camper. I can volunteer for the quest," she offered, sounding like she'd much rather crawl into a hole and never resurface.

Then Leo stood up. Reyna watched him carefully, wondering what he was about to do.

"It's me," he said confidently. "I know it is. You'll need air transport to stay off the land, right? I've got an idea so let me try. I can fix this!"

Reyna studied him for a moment. It seemed right that he should go. After all, they were together from the start but on the other hand, Leo was inexperienced and Reyna knew better than to send an untrained boy onto a dangerous quest.

Percy seemed to notice her hesitation and spoke up, "We'll give Reyna a moment to think about it," he said and Leo frowned. "Meanwhile, we have to decide who the dove-"

"It's obviously someone from Aphrodite," Drew called down.

Percy nodded and looked slightly peeved at Drew interrupting him. "We figured as much," he said almost sassily, looking at the children under the rose-coloured banner. "So, is anyone up for it?"

The demigods from Cabin Ten looked away from Percy, staring at their clothes and brushing imaginary lint off their pants. Reyna knew that none of them were willing to throw themselves at a quest that could potentially lead to death or worse: a chipped nail.

"It's me," a voice said and Reyna turned to see Piper standing, a determined look on her face.

"Oh you have got to be kidding," Drew scoffed, looking up from her lint-less jeans. "What can you do for the quest, Dumpster Girl? You're not even a child of Aphrodite – you're not nearly pretty enough and don't even get me started on your _hair_ for gods-"

Suddenly, a red glow appeared around Piper and Drew stopped talking, her mouth hanging open. Reyna caught Leo's eye and sent him a questioning glance but he just shrugged. She turned back to Piper and almost choked.

The girl was dressed in a gorgeous white gown with a v-neck so low Reyna would've been embarrassed wearing it. Golden bands snaked around Piper's arms and a lovely chain decorated with different gems sparkled on her neck. Piper's hair and makeup was perfect too. She looked beautiful.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you didn't like dresses," she commented.

Piper didn't reply. She was staring down at herself, mouth open. Reyna watched her take out Katoptris and look at her reflection. Her eyes bugged out so much that Reyna was afraid they'd fall out of their sockets.

Reyna felt sorry for the girl. She didn't know Piper that well but she had spent enough time with her to know that Piper didn't like pretty dresses and makeup and here she was, bedazzled and resembling a Cherokee Barbie doll in front of over fifty people.

"Wow," Leo said with a low whistle and shot Piper an exaggerated wink. "Looking good, Pipes."

Piper snapped out of her daze momentarily to give him an icy glare.

"What?" Drew screeched loudly. "This can't be possible!"

Reyna frowned at Piper's sudden make-over and looked over to Chiron. "What just happened?" she asked, confused.

Chiron rose and trotted over to them. "I believe," he began, "that Piper has just been claimed by Aphrodite."

"_Ave_ Piper McLean, daughter of Venus," Reyna said. She didn't know where it came from but it felt right.

Chiron suddenly spun around to look at her. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Reyna said quickly. "No, wait. I mean I said something but I don't really know why…" she trailed off.

The centaur's brow furrowed and he frowned slightly, mumbling under his breath. He turned back to Piper, folded his front legs and bowed. Reyna blinked. She didn't know horses could bow.

All around her, the campers followed Chiron's lead. Reyna lowered herself onto her knees too.

"Hail, Piper McLean." Chiron's voice seemed glum. "Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

All the campers rose from the ground and sat back down. They looked at Piper as if she were an alien. Drew was fuming and clenching her fists. A hush swept over the crowd.

"Oh my god," Piper muttered beside her. "I look ridiculous."

"So," Percy said, turning to Reyna and suddenly all eyes were on them again, "have you decided who's coming with you?"

Reyna looked at Leo and the new Barbiefied Piper. The three of them being together at the Grand Canyon and then their godly parents being mentioned in a prophecy couldn't be a coincidence. But still, she didn't want to make them come on the quest with her. They didn't know anything about combat and probably had never swung a sword in their entire lives.

_What makes you think you're so experienced?_ A voice in her head taunted. Reyna knitted her brow. She couldn't explain how, but she had a feeling that she could save Hera. Her mother had told her to free Juno and, after all, a goddess wouldn't contact a demigod just to send them on a suicide mission. No; Bellona must have known that Reyna was capable.

Reyna remembered her visit from Bellona. _You are a leader and a warrior, _her mother had said._ War is in your blood and you will not let anything stand in your way._

Reyna turned back to Percy, her decision made. Piper and Leo were not entirely hopeless and she could – she _would_ lead them. They would release Hera and they would succeed.

"Leo and Piper will accompany me on my quest," she announced. "That is if they're willing, of course."

Leo fist pumped the air and let out a cheer. Reyna took that as a yes. She looked at the bedazzled Piper who nodded slowly.

"It had been decided," Chiron said gravely. "Reyna, Leo and Piper will embark on the quest to rescue Hera." Then, trying to sound cheerful but failing spectacularly, he added, "and let's pray to the gods they survive."

* * *

**a/n:** Well, I hope you enjoyed your first long(ish) chapter in a while.

To all you cool kids who guessed that the silhouette was Jason, you are correct! And to the others who are wondering what the note Reyna took is... well, I haven't decided yet.

Can anyone guess what the vision Reyna had of the domed room was? I kinda told you in the a/n in the start of the chapter.. lol. So there's some trouble in New Rome with the senate going crazy, Jason trying to calm them down and a creepy knife and teddy-bear wielding Octavian.

And Sassy Percy! Haha there are parts in MoA where Percy is all "don't mess with me" and he just snaps his fingers in a z-formation all day long (not really).

The next chapter should be somewhat interesting if I end up following my original plan. If I do, it should involve Zeus' cabin, Malcom and Reyna sparring against an Ares camper. Or maybe even Percy. I don't know yet, ahah.

Until next time!


End file.
